warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Blood Wolves
That Emperor tidbit and the Space Wolves... Really, I'm gonna just start deleting Chapters having anything to do with Primarchs. KuHB1aM 00:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Im thinking its a good idea, poorly thought out and researched chapters dont belong here anyway --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) They only had one Second Founding successor Chapter. Who knows what the Mechanicum did with their Gene Seed tithes in the intervening years? As for the rest, I can't make head nor tail of it. It's very, very jumbled. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... the Emperor doesn't quite talk conventionally or leave the Golden Throne these days anymore... plus he wouldn't say "What Happened?" He also wouldn't send a single Regiment if he did. KuHB1aM 18:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Come to think of it... When the Emperor does wake up and leave his Golden Throne hes gonna make some heads roll. First question is gonna be "Where the hell are my Legions and who invented this bloody Ecclesiarchy?" --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :That could destabilise everyone's belief in him if he refuses to let anyone believe he is a god. Probably just going with the flow untill all xenos and cultists are exterminated, while raising all the Chapters up to Legion size. Might work, too. --Lither 02:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Emperor was always a firm believer in others not worshipping him as a god. I doubt he would just 'go with the flow', If the Emperor woke up again great change would be inevitable... beside the matter, my point was he would be bloody pissed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he sure would be. --Lither 02:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) lmao!For russ! For the Wolftime! 21:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rats you beat me to it! I was gunna make a chapter by this name and say it was a 50-50 gene-seed cocktail of space wolves and blood angels! For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I made some edits to the page. So what else do I have to do?Connor.bean1 16:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I do have some advice. When making a Blood Angels sucessor, try to remeber that they practically worship their Primarch as much as the emperor. Also, Their gene- curse is an important part of a Blood Angels sucessor, as it effects what their culture and demeanor is like. For example; the Blood Drinkers chapter suffers from the red thirst so much, that they have a secret ritual to keep it at bay. 40kfan (talk) 00:28, January 13, 2014 (UTC) QualityIssue "using proper templates and cleaning useless headings and spacings between paragraphs. In addition, half of the page is copy-paste from Lexicanum and posting rules is not ok." These don't go off just by removing this particular template. With utmost love, RemosPendragon (talk) 09:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I put the templates on again. I think that violating FFG's property by posting rules from Deathwatch RPG is really not ok. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC)